


i'm still here

by aloeverava



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oops, sorry - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, tsukkiyama drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloeverava/pseuds/aloeverava
Summary: “It was years ago, Tadashi.” The words come out one by one, like putting one foot in front of the other on a tightrope. One misstep, and he would go falling down the canyon.Yamaguchi looks up at him, and Tsukishima thinks he feels the tightrope loosen, the canyon deepen.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: ☆彡 ask box fics





	i'm still here

Threadbare hoodie, soft worn jeans—Yamaguchi looks the exact same as he always has for the last four years of university.

“Losing you was the most unbearable pain I’ve ever felt.” Yamaguchi whispers the words more into his drink then to Tsukishima.

Tears fall into the coffee mug that Yamaguchi clutches with both his hands, shoulders shaking and sending the liquid trembling within its confines. It threatens to spill over; he hasn’t touched it since ordering the drink.

Tsukishima takes a sip of his tea. It is lukewarm now, but much too bitter for his liking, all the same.

“It was years ago, Tadashi.” The words come out one by one, like putting one foot in front of the other on a tightrope. One misstep, and he would go falling down the canyon.

Yamaguchi looks up at him, and Tsukishima thinks he feels the tightrope loosen, the canyon deepen.

“I know,” he whispers. “But it’s not the same. It hasn’t been, not since then.”

“…I’m still here.”

Yamaguchi lifts the mug to his lips with quivering hands, forcing a watery smile onto his face.

“Yeah, Tsukki.” The mug settles with a clink back onto the table. Steam rises from it while Tsukishima’s tea grows cold. “I know you are.” He is lying to them both.

“Sir?” The waitress is back, a tray of dirty dishes balanced on her shoulder. She smiles down at Yamaguchi kindly—no, _pitifully;_ Yamaguchi has grown to familiarize that look all too well.

“…Sir? I asked if you were still waiting on…” She trails off, gesturing to the empty booth across from him. What she’s really asking is, “Are you going to order another hot cup of tea that you won’t drink for the third time tonight?” He probably looks like some stupid kid getting stood up, Yamaguchi thinks.

He stares at the spot where Tsukki just was, drinking out of that teacup. He recalls the slight twitch in his brow—it was definitely too bitter. He supposes Tsukishima doesn’t want another cup of tea.

“No, no thank you, ma’am.” She says something polite and leaves.

Yamaguchi blinks away the visage of blond hair and bespectacled hazel eyes, wiping at his eyes. His hoodie sleeves come away wet.

_“I’m still here.”_

“No, no you’re not, Tsukki,” he says to the cup, tears now running freely down his cheeks. “But it’s okay. You don’t have to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist angst is my favorite to write :)  
> kudos r appreciated, as always!
> 
> twitter: glutenfreeroach  
> ko-fi: aloeverava  
> tumblr: hairbleachwhore


End file.
